Wonderland
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: Ikebukuro is a city known for all of its weird wonders that make up its deep under belly. A city that if you're not careful - you could be dragged under and never be seen again. For two young women, they are about to discover just how deep and dark this place can be, only to fall in love with it at the exact same time. ShizuoxOC and IzayaxOC. Collab. ShinigamiRoseReborn


**Prologue **

Ikebukuro is a city known for all of its weird wonders that make up its deep under belly. A city that if you're not careful - you could be dragged under and never be seen again. For two young women, they are about to discover just how deep and dark this place can be, only to fall in love with it at the exact same time. Unfortunately, this night, Ikebukuro is going to take another one of its citizens to Wonderland.

A teenage girl walked through the quiet streets in the familiar light blue uniform of Raijin Academy. Her brown pigtails bounced a little with every step she took, starting to wonder if it really was a good idea to stay back for her study group in the library that late. Her small delicate hand wrapped around the strap of her shoulder bag rather tightly. The news report she had watched that morning playing over in her mind. 'The gang wonderland struck again in the west of Ikebukuro last night, taking the life of yet another young high schooler. That brings the total number of casualties over 400…' the girl shook the memory from her head. The last thing she needed was to remember something like that to freak her out.

As she continued on her way the sound of laughter caught her attention, she turned looking down a dark alleyway only to see 7 oddly shaped people all chuckling to themselves. As she took a step to continue moving not wanting to get involved with such shady looking people, her foot lightly kicked an empty glass bottle causing the small group to stop and look to the girl. That was when she noticed they were all, in cosplay? She found this weird, considering that it wasn't that time of the year. There wasn't any festival going on around this time in the city, maybe a party?

"Sorry," She spoke quietly watching them, a shiver crawling up her spine as she tried to move and leave but for some reason her feet wouldn't move any further then they had. One of the group members began to approach her, moving partially into the light of a nearby lamp post. The figure had a female build, the light reflecting off her wide toothy grin that some people would say stretched from ear to ear. A pair of furry cat ears resting on the top of her head. The figures body covered in a slim fit, black leather jumpsuit, a black and blue stripped scarf tied around her waist that seemed to hang behind her like a tail.

"It's okay….. We have actually been waiting for you." A smooth male voice spoke from behind her. Turning her head quickly she had just enough time to see a pair of white rabbit ears before a third person wrapped their hands over her eyes. The fabric on these hands had a rough bumpy feeling similar to that of fish net.

Thoughts rushed through the mind of Wonderlands next victim. This was the end for this particular young girl - death at the hands of a bunch of people who seemed to look a lot like the characters from Alice in Wonderland. The first female she landed her eyes on went by the name Cheshire known for her lack of mercy. In the hand of this said character was a two large hunting knifes. "It's your turn to fall down the rabbit hole…." Spoke a husky feminine voice.

At that moment, screams echoed through the city streets as blood was spilled that night.

* * *

><p><strong>This is collaboration between me and ShinigamiRoseReborn, he is also known as StoleTheRainbow on Wattpad. Later on in this fan fiction they may spoilers in it for the anime for people who haven't looked at the Light Novels... but there won't be heavy spoilers, just mentioning and appearances of new characters who will appear later on in the anime and new organisationsgangs/groups. Wonderland is a gang created by ShinigamiRose, so they are not included in the actual canon story. **

**~ ShadowDragonSlayer & ShinigamiRoseReborn. **


End file.
